Just A Game
by wished
Summary: The whole situation was simple. Kiss Freddie Benson or more appropriately- Braniac Benson, earn  200 from Carly's new, rich "friends", and this whole financial problem would disappear. But Sam Puckett never would've thought he wouldn't let her. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the characters. Because if I did, Sam and Freddie would've admitted their feelings by now. :)

**Summary: **The whole situation was simple. Kiss Freddie Benson or more appropriately- Braniac Benson, earn $200 from Carly's new, rich "friends", and this whole financial problem would disappear. But Sam Puckett never would've thought he wouldn't let her. AU.

**Chapter One**

Another boring conversation ends, and I look up from picking at my nails.

"Well, see you later! I'm going to be late for history!" Carly says with a small, exaggerated groan. But she's never late and she knows it. She motions for me to come along and stop ruining my fingers. I'm about to follow her because we have that class together, but Zack stops me.

"Wait, can I talk to Sam for a bit?" He gives Carly a giant smile, his white teeth on display. Carly shoots me a look of confusion, but smiles back at him adoringly.

"Sure. I'll save you a seat, Sam." She dashes off towards class. _Oh Carls. _

I look at him, arms crossed. "Yeah?" I'm pretty impatient, even though I have no intention to get to class early. Plus, this is _Zack Davis _I'm talking to.

"I have an offer to make you." Zack's stupid smile is full of mischief. "I heard you need some cash..." _Dang you, Carly! Way to talk about my personal business! _"And so you just have to do this simple little... uh, action, I guess you'd say, and you'll get fifty dollars."

I roll my eyes. Fifty isn't even that much if you think about it.

"From each of us," he adds, seeing my automatic rejection. They all nod like bobble heads. Of course, well dressed, properly-proportioned bobble heads.

"Well, what is it?" I tap my foot to show I'm leaving any second now. But I'm tempted. He's got me hooked.

"Kiss the leader of the Odd-o Club. Ahem, Audio Club." What a lame joke. The rest giggle like idiots. I try to figure out who that is... and the face appears in my mind. Oh wow, out of all the people in the school, it _had_ to be him. _At least it wasn't Gibby._

"No," I say automatically. But I'm having second thoughts. I mean, it isn't too repulsive, right? Just lips against lips with... Freddie. Ugh.

"Why? Hm? Don't want to waste your first kiss?" he taunts. His gorgeous blue eyes are on fire with mockery.

Okay, that does it! The scumbag. "Actually, it won't be my first. And fine, I'll do it, but not for the money, but _just_ to show you Sam Puckett doesn't back down," I hiss at him, lying convincingly.

"Then go. He's in the Tech room," Zack challenges. But I can tell he hadn't expected me to agree. I'm sure he just wanted to wave something in my face and let me know I don't have it. He doesn't deserve a response from me. I spin on my heel, whipping him with my hair and start going down the hall.

_Freddie_. Even thinking about him makes me grimace. Thinking of his lips... I mentally shudder.

My feet keep moving down the hall in a determined march, but my mind was absolutely screaming. _Don't waste your first kiss on that dork! _But I _need_ the money. Two hundred dollars… who would pass that up? _Especially_ someone whose been eating Fat Cakes nonstop since their mom got too lazy buy food. Man, those things are addicting though.

I glance back at the rest of the group; Zack, Kevin, Abigail, and Ashley who have smirks and amusement scattered across their faces. _The rich snobs. _My hand clutches the knob of the door. _Do I really need money this badly?_ I roll my eyes at myself. Gosh, it was just a kiss; I need to grow up. _But it's my first..._ My mind should really shut up. Who cares if it's the first? Not me.

I open the door of the Tech room and find Freddie Benson, or more appropriately, Braniac Benson. His back's to me, so I, very considerately, slam the door loudly to let him know I've made an entrance. He turns back quickly, alarm already glittering in his eyes. What a victimized geek. "Sam?" he asks, his eyebrows wrinkling.

"Who else? I thought you were the smart one here," I snap by instinct. Harsh? Better than being a weak, dependent girl. I'm _never_ weak, okay? First little fact you should know about me, and _don't_ underestimate it. Because weakness, that's Mom. Ever since Dad left, she's been so desperate, needing me and whatever loser home that night to take care of her. So at home, we need a tougher one to hold it all up, make everything alright without a man. Otherwise... we'd fall apart.

He sighs tiredly, asking with his chocolate eyes what I was doing here. Mm mm... chocolate would be so delicious right now- stop! Kiss the nerd and leave for crying out loud! I inhale, then advance towards him, hoping not to scare him away. I mean, maybe I'd made fun of him in the past... but really, who hasn't?

Surprisingly, he stays still, watching me approach with suspicions.

As soon as I'm close to him, I panic. Wait- how do you kiss a guy? _Sam- stop acting so stupid! Do it like in the chick flicks Carly puts you through._

It's just the bit of motivation I need. I close my eyes, calm as ever and lean in... ready to experience my first kiss.

My lips touch air.

"What?" he shouts. My eyes open with alarm, but realize soon enough nothing's even happened.

"What?" I ask in an irked tone, wondering what made him _rudely_ interrupt my special moment. Sheesh. I narrow my eyes at him. "What?" I repeat, as he stays shocked. Then he's waving his hands like a maniac, gesturing at the sky, I guess.

"Sam! Why are you trying to kiss me?" The diva.

I roll my eyes. "Why are you pulling away?" I ignore his question pretty well.

There he goes again with all this pointless waving. "Hello? You've been torturing me ever since I got here like seven years ago. And you don't even know me! Plus, there was this time..." Big deal. So a few wedgies, pranks, and insults have been said and done, but...

Wait, is there even a but?

_Act on impulse again, Sam? Maybe you should have thought this plan through.  
_

"...so why would I kiss you?" he continues and finishes.

Okay, that hurt a little. But it doesn't matter, I won't let it bug me. It's not like Freddie will be getting any other offers lately. I mean, Carly's been rejecting him _forever_, and any other girl with sanity stays her distance. "Just- can you?" I ask, trying to look as if I _really _wanted this. Which, I kind of did. But not in the way I was trying to show.

"No," is all he says. After an awkward pause of me glaring and him staring, he speaks again. "Why? Is this a dare or something?" He looks a bit upset, like this has happened before. Probably has.

Well, I guess I should have seen it coming. Why else would I _ask_ for one? But it isn't the whole truth. He doesn't know there's money involved... and the dare was made by Carly's stupid new friends who we've been sitting with the last few days at lunch. Gosh, I don't even know why she's hanging out with them! They're seniors, we're sophomores. They're wealthy, we're middle class. And in my case, leaning towards lower class slightly. They're jerks, we're... okay, Carly's a little angel and I'm... probably worse than them, but that's not the point! Why would Carly Shay even want to hang out with them? She keeps avoiding the question, but I always get it out of her in the end.

But right now, there are more important matters. I'll find out later. At this moment though...

"Yup. A dare," I say, nodding my head. _Please just do it already! Do I really need to force him?  
_

Freddie's face appears apologetic. "Sorry, but I can't." He looks at me a little embarrassed, pink tinting his cheeks. He looks so odd, away from his serious self.

I want to scream and shake the boy until he finally gets some logic knocked into that big brain! "Why?" I demand. He looks startled, but hides it.

Then, with his spiky brown hair, goofy polo shirt, and eyes staring _right _at me, he says one line. "I'm dating someone."

Okay, _**what**? _

**Author's Note; **Maybe this is a bit confusing. Okay, this story is taken place without Freddie, Sam, and Carly being friends. Sam and Carly are best friends, and Freddie's just "Braniac Benson" as Sam likes to call him. And I think that's all that needs to be explained. Oh, and iCarly is done without Freddie.

I hope you somewhat enjoyed this. Sorry for any grammatical errors, and if this was a little out of character/silly. Review anyways? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the characters. Because if I did, I'd give Sam a love interest. :D

**Previously: **

Then, with his spiky brown hair, goofy polo shirt, and eyes staring _right _at me, he says one line. "I'm dating someone."

Okay, _**what**? _

**Chapter Two**

I repeat my thoughts out loud, except with maybe even more unbelieving terror. Freddie Benson has a _girlfriend_? You might as well tell me that T-Bo stopped selling random foods on a stick!

"I'm dating someone," he says again slowly, as if trying to explain to a kindergartner. Well, sor_ry _if I'm in a little shock, Benson. "Her name's Alyssa... Abigail Bray's little sister... she's in our grade? And, I just wouldn't feel right, you know, _kissing_ someone." He turns bright red, matching his red shirt quite nicely. Tomato on top of tomato, if you know what I mean. "I'm not really a cheater kind of person..."

My brain feels like it's just been dumped in cold water: frozen. Abigail, the blondie with the bright blue eyes who _just _agreed to pay me fifty dollars if I kissed her sister's boyfriend. Some serious chiz is going on. "Oh, her," I dumbly state. _Why _would _she_ be dating Freddie? "You like her?" I ask as soon as the question pops in my head, because to be honest, I thought his heart was still devoted to Carly who was dedicated to rejecting him.

"Yeah, she's really nice. And pretty, of course," he replies. He's got a proud little hint-of-a-grin on his face. That annoys me to no end. _She's probably using him anyways._ My suddenly bitter thoughts aren't any help to cool my mood.

"Hm, shallow much?" I retort, anger flaring up. I don't know why, but that small statement made me want to punch an object. Hard. I'm guessing guys just irk me when all they care about is how a girl looks.

He looks surprised, immediately ready to defend himself. "No! I'm not liking her for her looks. She's just a really cool girl. Being pretty's just like a bonus! But not as if girl's get bonuses for having nice eyes and hair. But she does have nice eyes and hair! Which is kind of nice," he babbles, the words flowing out like a waterfall of stupidity.

Ah, what a lovely metaphor. "Whatever, Fredward. So guess I won't be needing you anymore." My words have intended coldness, and I turn away, ready to leave. _He has a girlfriend? _It's that same thought over and over. Who would have known?

Then I feel dumb for asking for a kiss. _Freddie doesn't matter, Sam. Ignore him, move on. You'll get that money somehow. _

"Wait, Sam?" he calls out just as I start walking. I turn around, eyes asking _What do you want? _"Sorry." And for a moment I think he's sincere and feel bad for using him. But the feelings vanish, because that just isn't what Sam Puckett thinks.

"Didn't matter anyways." I walk out the door without looking back. _Who cares if he's dating and I'm going around like a desperate dope asking for a freaking kiss? _

I find Zack, Abigail, Kevin, and Ashley waiting for me, looking expectant.

"Got that kiss?" Zack says with a knowing smile and it all clicks. After my downgrading experience with Freddie, this is all I need to be pushed off the edge.

"You knew he was dating her sister and wouldn't cheat! You little manipulative, bragging-" I am cut off before I can say anything inappropriate for children ears.

My cheeks are flaming and my urge to make someone experience hurt intensifies. I've been played. Totally, completely played.

"Should have known better, poor girl." _Poor girl? So bland and unoriginal. Is this what the world of insult has come to? _They begin to stroll away down the now empty hall, hair swaying ridiculously. Just as I'm about to slam the lockers to release some of the frustration, it comes to me.

With the sweetest voice I can muster, I call out, "Zack? I have a little negotiation." I smile widely as he takes a look from his shoulder.

"What now, Sam?" he says in a tired voice. The rest walk away without him, continuing their celebrity-impersonating strut. His black hair flies across his eyes, and he flips them out of the way comically. Dramatic, much?

"If I get Freddie to kiss me in a month, you double the money," I say simply. I look him square in the eye, and he chuckles instantly.

He shakes his head, ruining the point of the whole hair flip. "Sam. Sam. Sam. When will you ever learn not to mess with me." I continue my stare, trying to make him squirm. He doesn't. "What if you don't get him to kiss you? Huh? What's in it for me?"

I hadn't thought that far... "Choose." I shrug my shoulders, as if I could take anything. But inside, I hoped he wouldn't pick anything too mortifying. Who knows what that guy has up his sleeve? There was always a chance little Freddie here wouldn't have the guts to cheat.

"Actually, this is more like a spin on the deal. Kiss Freddie before you kiss me, and you get the money. Kiss me, you pay _me_. Fair enough?" he offers. I roll my eyes.

"Me? Kiss you?" I scoff at the idea, but the image flickers in my head of his lips. "Never going to happen. Deal."

We both look down to our hands, which have found their way to each others, now shaking. In unison, we look back up at each other, our eyes meeting.

I'm no cheeseball, but I'm still admitting it makes me want to _melt_. _Almost like Freddie's. _What? Okay, ignore that thought. My mind's been polluted with rage, I don't know what I'm thinking!

I found myself letting my eyes close and losing myself in the moment, slowly leaning... I pull back instantly when I realize what I almost did, eyes wide open in shock. He senses my repel, and he opens his own eyes.

"Thought you'd be easy," Zack says, a little smile playing on his lips at my reaction. _How had he made his eyes so irresistible_? I shake my head, humiliated from the tension in the moment. _Why did I lean?_

"Game on," is all I manage to say through clenched teeth, changing my behavior from mortified by myself to tough. "Our secret?" He nods, a finger coming to his lips. _Shh._

"And remember, from now on, _everything's_ us playing. Whatever seems real _isn't_... such as what happened a few seconds ago." He lifts his eyebrows, wondering if I'll be able to take it. As if he'd charm me into kissing him and I'd forget this small deal. No stinking way. "Sam, sorry." He acts like he's already won! With those last words he smiles charmingly and exits.

I watch him leave, striding carelessly through the empty hall. _What have I done?_

**x**

"Sam, what did Zack want?" Carly asks me as we head out of history class together. I had arrived late of course, thanks to a small distraction.

I, being a quick thinker, say, "Nothing. Just wondering about... homework. Yeah..." Now, avoiding any further questioning, I turn the tables around. "Why do you even hang out with those losers anyways?"

Carly sighs, obviously expecting the persistent question. "Promise you won't tell?" I nod. "I like Kevin. There, okay?" I wasn't very surprised. I'd notice her "cutesy" ogling, her brown eyes practically glued to him. "I know it's stupid, because he's a senior, but I do. And well, Ashley's nice too. Zack and Abigail, I can tolerate, so I get to spend a little time with Kevin." She smiles at the sound of his name.

"It's fine, Carls. No biggie, just a crush, right?" I eye her, making sure she wasn't obsessively stalking him or anything crazy.

"Sam! That was like one time! And I didn't even do anything _bad_," she huffs. I roll my eyes, because her crush had gone a little too far once she began figuring out his schedule. "When I like a guy, I fall a little too hard."

"Exactly. Anyways, can we go to your apartment today? I need to talk to Freddie," I explain. _Plus, Mom hasn't cleaned up in forever. _"I think he'll be a lot of help..." My excuse to Carly was absolutely perfect and I knew after I told her my idea, she'd agree right away.

**Author's Note; **Surprised? Even a little? And you'll definitely be seeing a lot of Zack Davis. ;) But no worries, Freddie will make his share of appearances too. Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the characters. Because if I did, I'd have there be more Seddie kisses. ;D

**Previously: **

"Exactly. Anyways, can we go to your apartment today? I need to talk to Freddie," I explain. _Plus, Mom hasn't cleaned up in forever. _"I think he'll be a lot of help..." My excuse to Carly was absolutely perfect and I knew after I told her my idea, she'd agree right away.

**Chapter Three**

Okay, maybe I've decided not to tell her until I've dragged her right in front of Freddie's house. But I _know _she'll agree. Besides, it meant more time with Freddie, which means luring him away from Alyssa Bray and her annoying high-pitched, squeaky-butt giggle.

"Sam! Can you _please _tell me why we're here?" Carly says in that shouting-but-not-really-shouting voice. I ignore Carls, and ring the doorbell repeatedly. It takes _forever_ until he opens the door, and it takes even longer to realize that yeah, it's Carly and I standing there.

"Hi..." he says cautiously.

"Hey," Carly replies with a smile that's sure to make his little heart flutter.

I do not take time with small talk, but cut right to the point. "Listen Fredward, we need a favor. You've seen iCarly, right?" iCarly is basically a comedy web show Carly and I put on every week, and though it's not too popular at the moment, I guarantee we'll make it big.

He nods. "Of course, I watch it every Wednesday." This surprises me, but I push the comment aside.

"Anyways, we need your help to, uh, make it better. I mean, with your tech skills, we could really be big! Plus, Spencer's getting kind of tired holding up the video camera, so what do you say?" Carly turns towards me then, and I can see she likes the idea. She's so happy that I've finally thought of something helpful and brilliant.

It takes only a few moments before a giant grin's on the little nub's face. "Seriously?" I roll my eyes at the excitement of this little challenge we've presented him.

Carly nods like crazy. "This will be completely _amazing_! And since you live next door and everything, we could meet easily."

I am a complete genius. I mentally pat myself on the back.

Freddie looks like he's in heaven. He glances from Carly to me, eyes truly happy. I guess things like this pleases the guy. "No joke? You really want me to do this even though you kind of hate me?" As much as one part of me wanted to crush that hope in his eyes, I smile.

Because even though he's so nerdy and childish, he wants to help iCarly so badly.

"No joke. And sorry about earlier," I apologize. _Sam? You're acting all odd and sweet. _No I'm not. I'm acting civilized. _Uh huh, sure you are. _

Carly looks at me with a questioning expression. I shake my head, letting her know I'd tell her later. Though I wasn't really.

"It's fine," he replies. And after all the months of tormenting and bickering, I can tell he forgives me with my simple apology.

Maybe the old me would take it all back. But ever since, well, about an hour ago or so, my opinion on Freddie has slightly altered. Maybe it has to do with the money, or maybe I'm changing. Yeah, I know, a crazy thought, but who knows?

**x**

"Sam! You- you actually weren't mean to him! At all!" Carly says, shocked. She immediately decides it's time for a hug, so her skinny arms are wrapped tightly around me afterward. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks?" I say, amused by her enthusiasm.

Carly pulls back, and scans me. "Hey, have you ever noticed you and Freddie would make a sort of cute couple?"

"What? Carly! Don't say stuff like that!" I shake myself, obviously grossed out by the idea.

She laughs at my dramatic action. "Just telling you the truth," she teases and sticks her tongue out. "Besides, you don't seem to despise him so much..." She raises an eyebrow, suggesting too many repulsive thoughts.

Me liking Freddie? **No. **I was acting! I needed to make them _think_ that. _Sure you were, Sam... _I was! Carly giggles again, and I shoot her a glaring look.

"He's taken," I decide on saying, throwing out the fact. Even coming out of my mouth, it doesn't seem right.

Her eyes widen comically. "With who?"

"Alyssa," I reply with a bitter tone.

"Oh, so that's why her grades have increased! I was wondering how she could have gotten an 'A' when all I got was a 'B'!" Carly seems both relieved that Alyssa didn't actually beat her, and full of pity for Freddie.

_I knew it! _"So she's using him?"

Carly frowns. "I guess so. Plus, I saw her holding hands with Griffen. Not that big of a deal, but Griffen isn't much of a hand holder..."

A mischievous grin appears on my face. Now how do I both let Freddie know this, and humiliate Alyssa for dating a 'bad boy' who collects Pee Wee Babies. (A fact discovered by Miss Carly Shay herself and her attraction towards bad boys.)

**X**

"Carls, there's nothing on!" I complain as I flip through channel after channel of boredom. Carly rolls her eyes at me, and comes from the table she was doing her homework at to sit next to me. I look from the TV to her. "Let's do something."

She raises her eyebrows. "And not just lay around like you usually do?" She puts a hand to her mouth in false surprise. "Sam!"

I laugh with her, because we both know she's kidding. That's what I like about her, that she knows when she can make fun of me and when she can't. The song "Bubbly" rings up, and immediately I know it's Carly's phone and not mine. I mean, _Bubbly_? Really?

Carly takes the phone out of her pocket, and reads the message. She's gets this excited look on her face. "Oh my gosh! Kevin texted me!" she exclaims. "He wants me to come with him to the party tomorrow! And guess what kind of party?" She doesn't wait for me to answer. "A _senior_ one! What should I wear, Sam?"

I sigh, because it means she'll be gone that day and I'll have nothing to do. "I don't know. Some jeans and a shirt?" I could care less about fashion.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Sam! This is important, and plus, Zack wants you to come too."

My cheeks feel like they're on fire. "Oh." I gulp, and try to remain calm. Carly cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you two today?"

I continue the lie.

**X**

"Mom?" I arrive at home around 6:00 PM, and I glance around the messy appartment. Clothes lay everywhere, and the dishes were piled high up.

I sigh when I get no response and head straight towards the sink. _So she's out with a guy again... _

Slowly, I clean each one, placing them neatly back into the cabinets. I hum a tune as I work, though it isn't happy. Finishing, I take one look at the house, at the disgustingness of it, and feel the need to escape it.

I bite my lip, then head out the door, off to find a freedom from my life. _Mom won't care if I'm gone anyways. _

**Author's Note; **Updates will take probably around a week. But I'm a little iffy about this chapter. But it lets you know more about how Sam feels about things. :) Review please? And any ideas for future chapters? :D Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the characters. Because if I did, I'd give T-Bo more lines. (:

**Previously: **

I bite my lip, then head out the door, off to find a freedom from my life. _Mom won't care if I'm gone anyways. _

**Chapter Four**

After a walk without any direction nor adventure, I find myself at the Groovy Smoothie, which sells the most amazing, scrumptious smoothies ever. It's pretty empty with only one other customer besides me. His back's to me, but I can tell he's around my age.

I steer clear of him and head towards a back table, hoping to hide myself into the shadows. "Sam?" a voice calls out.

I sigh. "I just want some peace and quiet!" I shout to them, not bothering to turn around at the voice.

But to my irritation, I hear them get up and walk towards me. "It's me," he says with a friendly look and guess who plops down at the seat across from me? He's wearing a lame shirt and his hair's combed over, and he rhymes with Edward.

Mhm, Freward Benson.

Though part of me wants to pound him for interrupting my silence, invading my space, and acting like we're good old pals, I don't. But one apology makes us friends? Must be very lonely in the world of Freddie.

"Hi," I say unenthusiastically, waving without energy. "What are you doing here?" _Shouldn't you be tucked in bed already? _I'm still bothered by his presence.

"Needed a breather, craving a smoothie." He sighs and it's obvious that isn't the full story. He runs his hands through his brown hair, looking a bit exhausted.

And I realize everything isn't so perfect in his life as I'd thought.

"What happened?" I inquire, curiosity flaming in my blue eyes.

It takes one small question for him to confess to me. "You know my mom, right?"

I snort. "The kook? Yeah." He shoots me a pointed look. "Go on," I urge, avoiding his expression.

"Well, she's too suffocating sometimes. She takes control of my life and won't leave me alone. I just needed to get away," he explains. "So I told her I wanted to go out for a jog, but honestly- I needed to escape from her. I love her, but she's too much." He frowns into his drink.

With that explanation, he seems _normal_. Who wouldn't want to get away from their mother's clutch? From her crazy, overprotective hands?

But then, I feel absolutely sorry for Freddie and not because of his mother. It's because here I am, Sam Puckett, a girl whose been bullying him these past years, and he's already telling me something you'd tell a _friend_. He's welcoming me into his world so easily, letting the past go. He's _that_ lonely.

I think that's what made me tell him my secret. Because it was like an exchange of the misery of our home lives. Our lives that are tucked away from school and their judgements. "I understand what you're trying to say. Except that with my mom, the fact that she's not there is suffocating."

He raises an eyebrow, asking me to continue. "Well... I'm sort of having money..._ issues_ right now and all mom does is go around and party with rich scum. She's a disappointment, as harsh as that sounds. And since she's never home, I never see her. It's like when she's not there, the fact that we're slowly drowning financially is even more apparent." I exhale, not believing all the truths in my life came out to him. _He knows your weakness, Sam. He could use it to make you pathetic like Zack had. _

But Freddie wouldn't do that to me. Or anyone.

"Oh," he says, letting it absorb. It's clear he hadn't expected that. "... is that why you taunt me? Because you thought my life was all great?" I don't answer, but one look at his eyes tell all. "Because Sam, it really isn't. And neither is yours. But we both don't deserve this." He believes this with such ferocity that it's even scary.

It's weird talking to someone like this, with having all you usually have hidden exposed.

"Not even with all my arrests?" I joke, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Because I just _can't_ have these staid talks.

Freddie shakes his head. "We don't deserve it," he repeats sincerely.

But with a sudden jumpier attitude, he says, "Now what kind of smoothie would you like?" He lets the topic go, knowing I wouldn't have wanted to keep talking, making it okay again. Heading into safe waters.

"Blueberry Blitz," I answer with a smile. I want to roll my eyes at myself, laugh at how happy I am for that one question. For once, someone stops asking when they know I want them to stop. And they don't use me either, or hold my secrets against me.

It's just him and I, two opposites with things in common like mothers who drive us insane and how we both hide- him with his computer and me with my anger.

It's us.

**X**

I finish sipping up the remains of the smoothie with a satisfied sigh of pleasure. Talking to Freddie turns out pretty fun, with me easily replying with playful sarcasm or a question of my own. And he's _funny. _Big shocker, huh? I was surprised too when I started choking on my drink from laughing at his comment.

"Thanks again for the smoothie, _Fredward_."

"You're welcome, _Samantha_," he replies in an equally wicked voice. That's another thing that's different. He doesn't seem scared of me after finding my source of frustration. "So..."

"So..." It's come to one of those dreadful awkward silences. Man, I hate those.

I try to find something interesting to say, but we've covered every subject from Gibby to meat.

"Oh! What kind of equipment do you think we'll need for iCarly?" he says suddenly, remembering he's part of the cast.

I chuckle. "Aren't you the tech-savvy one?" I point out. "I've got no idea about all that digital stuff."

"True. But you could learn. It's pretty interesting," he says, eyes already alight with excitement. Recruiting me to be a nerd? No thanks.

"I'll pass," I reply, eyes rolling. "Why do you want to be on iCarly anyways?"

"Promise not to laugh?" I nod. "Because I'm a part of something that way. And plus, helping people makes me happy. I'm just easily pleased I guess." It's momentarily silent. "So why did you pick me? There are a lot of other techy people out there too."

I rummage my mind for a comeback, trying to find a route that doesn't answer the question. "How do you know I picked you and not Carly?" I finally come up with.

He laughs. "Okay, it was _obvious_ Carly had no idea what was going on." I laugh too, remembering Carly acting all alerted and confused. "So what was it?"

"Today's just been odd for me. I've been acting... unlike how I usually am," I answer hesitantly, trying to find the needed words.

"Yup. Usual Sam would never have let me sit with her," he says with a frown. "So are you going to go back to Usual Sam tomorrow?" He seems a bit worried, like I'd say yes.

"Like Cinderella turning from glitter to dust at midnight? Nope. I think I've changed for good."

I think that's the closest response I'd ever have to the old Sam again. Because I really did change.

Of course I'm not going to act like Carly, with her whole good-two-shoes personalities. I just will maybe reduce my torturing to teasing and occasionally pranking... Yeah... or maybe not.

"Good. Because I like this new Sam loads better," Freddie says with a relieved smile.

"I'm insulted!" I pretend to act offended, exclaming wildly.

"And I'm tired of wedgies! So... need me to walk you home now?"

The idea's too silly, so I laugh. "No thanks, I'm a big girl now. It _is_ getting pretty late though, huh?" I glance at my phone's screen. 8:13 PM. Not as late as I'd imagined, but I'm ready to _sleep_! This day's been too peculiar.

"It's pretty dark..." he tries again, glancing out the window into the street of shadows.

"I'll be fine!" I get up from the table, and gather up my jacket. "See you later." Before I'm out the door, I turn back around and find Freddie grinning like a doofus. "What are you so happy about?" I narrow my eyes at him, uncomfortable with the look of merriment he was giving me.

He just shakes his head, still smiling. "No reason."

"Alright then." I turn back around, and leave the Groovy Smoothie, heading home with an amused grin.

What's odd is that during that whole talk with Freddie, I didn't think of the plan once. It never crossed my mind that I was manipulating him.

_It was completely real._ But I thought this was just a game.

**Author's Note; **I've been so busy with school and I couldn't think of what should happen next so sorry for the long update. I hope you didn't lose interest in this story. But wow, what a change in their relationship! Was it too out of character? Review?


End file.
